Episode 07: Monkey See, Monkey Mew
Monkey See, Monkey Mew is the seventh episode in the English dub, ''Mew Mew Power''. It is preceded by Episode 06: Party 'Til You Mew and followed by Episode 08: Spa Blahs! Episode Summary The episode begins with Zoey grumbling to Mini Mew about Elliot unfairly running a half-priced veggie drink sale every time it is her turn to get groceries. When she falls over from the weight of her bags, she realizes she is outside the park, and decides, fuelled by Mini Mew's encouragement, to take a break for a few minutes. While relaxing on a bench, her rest is interrupted by a group of people who are cheering on a young girl doing acrobatics to entertain them. Realizing she is a performer, Zoey wonders if she is any good, and the girl, overhearing her, tells her that she'll show her, despite Zoey's protests. Proclaiming that she is Kikki the Great, she balances on her hands on a ball, displays her talents as a Kabuki Ball Bouncer, balances on a chair, spins plates, breathes fire and launches herself out of a cannon ball. Zoey applauds her and then, realizing the show is over, gets up to leave, but Kikki asks for a tip, which Zoey gives her quite literally; she says to stay in school and never do drugs, but Kikki, unabashed, tells her she meant money. At Kikki's insistence, Zoey gives her a handful of candy, but the young girl continues to pursue her, demanding money. Zoey accidently knocks her over, and Kikki begins to make a scene, wailing at her reluctance to pay her. As a crowd begins to accumulate around them, Kikki does another trick, causing a shark to pop out of a top hat and frightening Zoey, who pops her ears and tail in panic. Kikki deduces that Zoey's reluctance to tip her is because she is a fellow performer, and asks if she can try her ears and tail on. When she confusedly exclaims that they won't come off and wonders if they are real, Zoey, worried her cover is about to be blown, grabs Kikki and runs away. Forcing Kikki to promise that she won't tell anyone about what she saw, Zoey releases her, and Kikki excitedly rants about how she is a cat, demanding her own ears and tail so that she can make more money at her street shows. Despite Zoey's claims that it doesn't work like that, Kikki tells her she's willing to do anything to get them, and Zoey, in order to get away, tells Kikki to do a loop around to park on her ball before grabbing her groceries and sprinting out of the park. She encounters Bridgette, who says Elliot told her to look for her when she didn't show up. Zoey thinks it's a sign on affection, but Bridget says it's because of the line for health drinks. The two walk to Cafe Mew Mew, and Zoey explains that she was late because of 'some weird girl in the park who made her ears and tail pop out'. Bridget asks her if it was a girl in an orange uniform, and when Zoey says yes, Bridget points out Kikki, who demands her ears and tail, and Zoey runs away, leaving Bridget with the groceries as she attempts to lose Kikki, who follows her all around the city. She eventually steals Zoey's handkerchief and says that she'll give it to her when she gets her ears and tail, but Zoey, losing her patience, yells at Kikki, telling her she is the strangest girl she has ever met, shouting that she should relax and stop following her. When Kikki tries to return her handerchief, Zoey ignores her and storms away, angrily lamenting that her whole afternoon was wasted. When she arrives at the Cafe, Corina and Elliot berate her for popping her ears and tail in public, and Zoey retorts that it was only because she was rattled by a weird girl in the park. Corina tells her that that girl is always at the park because she lives in a shelter and needs to make money, startling Zoey. She is distracted the next day at school, telling Meg and Mimi that it is because of Mark and cryptically tells them that she is worried about her secret identity and Mark's reaction if he ever found out about it. She then runs into Mark, and tells him about her sorrow at yelling at Kikki. Mark encourages her to go to the park and apologize to Kikki, and she does so. Meanwhile, Dren, who stole the spirit of a musician in an allyway, confronts Kikki, who is continuing to balance on her ball, trying to get her ears and tail. He tells her that he likes her spirit, and attempts to steal it, though Kikki proves defiant. Zoey appears, but is shocked to see Dren in the act of stealing Kikki's spirit. She transforms and stops him, and when she refuses to allow Dren to get at Kikki, he attacks her. While running away and dragging Kikki behind her, Mew Corina and Mew Bridget appear in the distance, and Mew Corina attacks Dren with her Heart Arrow. Dren, unphased, infuses the spirit he stole with a Predasite, creating a musician lizard Predasite, and Corina and Zoey go off to fight it, telling Bridget to look after Kikki. Corina and Zoey struggle to fight it, because the Predasite stops them from doing their attacks, while Bridget struggles to restrain Kikki, who says that she can help. She drops Zoey's handkerchief, and it fuels her desire to help, causing her to break away from Bridget. When the Predasite prepares to attack the incapacitated Mew Zoey and Mew Corina with a huge blast of energy, Kikki jumps in front of them, taking the blast for them. It is then revealed that she created a massive boulder to shield all three of them from the blast. Zoey notices that Kikki has grown a pair of ears, and she delightedly exclaims that she finally managed to get her cat ears, though Corina says that they look slightly different. Mini Mew them gives Kikki a Power Pendant, and she transforms into a Mew Mew, infused with a Golden Lion Tamarin. Though Dren is unimpressed, Kikki proceeds to defeat the lizard Predasite with ease. Though Dren proclaims that he will be back, the Mews are unphased, welcoming Kikki to the team back at the Cafe. The Mews and Elliot and Wesley are slightly stunned at her hyperness. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Kikki Benjamin, Mew Kikki, her Golden Tambourine (weapon) and the attack "Tambourine Trench". *The episode title is a pun on the phrase "Monkey see, monkey do". Category:Episodes Category:Mew Mew Power episodes